


Life is Like a Pipe

by TheHeartInNoDice



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Richie Tozier, Drabble, Infidelity, Losers in their 20s, M/M, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, kinda fucked up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartInNoDice/pseuds/TheHeartInNoDice
Summary: Richie laughs as he wades through his clusterfuck of a life.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Life is Like a Pipe

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a drabble because I really can't write much about this sort of thing. I like to fix it, not break it. Vaguely based on Back to Black by Amy.

It's funny, you think, when you were in college, you were the one always joking that Eddie was in love with you. That he'd never have you because you were too much for him to handle. You remember looking in those huge brown eyes of his, as if they weren't making you melt on the spot, and laugh because you were crazy about him, and the moment you decide you were brave enough to let him know, he tells you he got a girlfriend. Your chest feeling like a black hole, swallowing everything, the rest of your body, your vision, the world. So you laugh and say you're happy for him.

And now you think it's funny, so funny. With his come drying on your thighs and yours already flaking on your stomach (because he always makes you come first). You think it's hilarious that he always goes back to her, every time saying that this can't happen again, then not a month goes by and he's back. Fucking you hard into the mattress as you hold on for dear life, his tongue on your neck and your hands on his hair. You can't even move them, because if they so much as touch his back, you know you'll want to leave big, angry welts there, and the time you accidentally scratched him, he got so pissed that three months went by before you saw him again. When he's sitting on the edge of the bed getting ready to leave, you see the ones _she_ left there.

So you laugh, because you love him more than anything in the world, but you're done crying over him.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" He's still out of breath, and he sounds so damn sexy you almost want to punch him.

"Why wouldn't I laugh, Eds? There isn't a funnier joke than my life. I've been waiting tables in that shithole for months, holding on to the promise that douchebag of a boss made that he'd let me go on stage every now and then, but so far it hasn't happened. I'm not even 30 and I'm pretty sure I'm already losing my hair, if my fucking furry hairbrush is anything to go by. Oh, and I'm in love with my straight best friend, who so happens to be married. Gotta tell you, he's so straight the other day he came all over himself with my dick in his mouth."

Eddie huffs. "I never said I was straight." He ignores everything else. "We talked about this, Rich. You know why I can't leave her."

Yeah, you don't want to listen to that bullshit again. He can't afford a divorce right now. That's what he said last time. Before it was that he'd _feel bad for her_. Holy shit, seriously? Before that, it was that he didn't want to have a divorce under his belt at 26. You asked him what the appropriate age for a divorce was, then, and he didn't answer.

You want to kick yourself, because you think the excuse this time at least isn't so bad. Maybe he really means it this time. Maybe he'll do it after he settles in better in his office.

Or maybe he needs a little help, you think while you set his phone on the nightstand. It was just a quick picture, you from the waist down, him reaching for his shirt on the floor. Your finger trembling as it hovered over the send button.

He kisses you before he leaves, and you don't regret your decision.

**Author's Note:**

> [Go watch me cry about the man with the dimples and the big brown eyes on an hourly basis.](https://clownmovieblues.tumblr.com/)


End file.
